Somedays
by Salura
Summary: songfic. as memorias do passado de Sasuke sobre o seu irmao Itachi


Sasuke encontrava-se no seu "quarto de dormir" no esconderijo que partilhava com Tobi.

Era uma noite como tantas outras. Não tinha acontecido nada de especial. Mas, tal como em muitas outras noites, Sasuke recordava-se de lembranças do passado. Principalmente de quando era criança e ainda viva com os pais e irmão.

As lembranças do passado tomavam-lhe conta da mente fazendo-lhe aparecer lágrimas nos olhos de cada vez que essas memórias lhe apareciam. Doía-lhe o coração. Não de dor de desgaste físico mas sim uma dor de saudade e culpa. Essas memórias eram sempre acompanhadas de lágrimas e de um pequeno sorriso simples.

NA; para quem quiser ouvir a musica aqui esta: .com/watch?v=JsIkD7fT_0

_Somedays I think of my home_  
_Of times gone by and I smile_  
_All the laughs we shared and_  
_All the dreams we cherished_  
_The wonders and joy of our childhood days_

já passaram tantos anos. Mas nunca me esqueci. Itachi-niisan tomava conta de mim, ele era o meu aniki. Sempre o admirei. Ele sempre foi tão forte e corajoso e os meus pais diziam que era sobredotado.

Eu queria ser como ele.

Desde que nasci que tomava conta de mim, brincava comigo e ensinava-me técnicas ninja. Sempre teve tempo para mim. Sempre esteve ao meu lado e brincava comigo. Muitas vezes, quando eu fazia asneiras, ele defendia-me e dizia aos nossos pais que tinha sido culpa dele, como quando eu parti a jarra cara da mãe. Eu estava a brincar com os shurikens e parti-a. A mãe ficou furiosa pois adorava aquela jarra. Eu estava perdido ela ia-me castigar. Mas o Itachi disse que tinha sido culpa dele que ele é que tinha atirado o shuriken sem querer. A mãe castigou-o a ele e ainda lhe gritou que estava a ser mau exemplo para mim.

_I'll never forget all the love that you gave  
The kindess of your ge__ntle heart  
I'll never forget all the tears that you shed  
For a love like ours never ends_

Ele tinha o hábito de me tocar na testa empurrando-a enquanto dizia "irmãozinho tolo". Eu ria-me mas, ás vezes, era muito irritante. Ele tinha um sorriso meigo que somente me mostrava a mim e mais ninguém. Sempre me protegeu. Eu realmente amava o meu querido aniki.

Mas como todo o ser humano, ele cresceu e como o excelente ninja que era, rapidamente começou a realizar missões muito importantes confiadas pelos melhores e mais importantes ninjas da aldeia. Os meus pais estavam orgulhosos e eu também e só sonhava ser como ele.

Ele deixou de sorrir até mesmo para mim. Tinha sempre um olhar serio e algo sombrio e triste como se guardasse um segredo terrível que não suportava. E realmente tinha. Ele deixou de ter tempo para mim e comecei a pressiona-lo para me treinar. Mas ele não tinha tempo para mim e então comecei a treinar sozinho.

Se foi por causa dessa minha teimosia em treinar sozinho na floresta que sobrevivi naquela noite terrível, a pior da minha vida, isso não sei. Não sei se na altura eu estivesse em casa ele me teria morto ou não. Mas também não importa. Odiei-o com todas as minhas forças. Ele matou todo o nosso clã except a mim.

Deixei de sorrir, cresci e tornei-me num vingador com o objective de matar o meu irmão.

E consegui anos mais tarde. Lutamos e eu matei-o sem dó nem piedade. As ultimas palavras e gestos dele foi aquele velho hábito de me empurrar a testa e chamar me "irmãozinho tolo". Desmaiei do cansaço, quando acordei o Tobi contou-me toda a verdade e descobri que o meu irmão estava muito doente e aguentou-se vivo só para eu poder concluir o meu objectivo. Ele só matou o clã por ordens e se ano o fizesse, outro o faria e ai matava a ele e a mim também. Ele fez aquilo para me proteger.

_I cannot return to your arms  
I've travelled too many miles  
But my memories of those happy days  
Will live on forever and ever_

Agora é tarde demais. Perdi o meu aniki. Nunca mais voltarei a abraça-lo como fazia há anos atrás. Mas tenho um novo objectivo, vingarei o meu irmão daqueles traidores de Konoha! O meu Aniki Uchiha Itachi será vingado.

Agora, apenas me restam as memórias do passado.

___But my memories of those happy days  
Will live on forever and ever  
But my memories of those happy days  
Will live on forever_

Sasuke adormece perdido nas suas memorias que viverão nele para sempre.

_I'll never forget all the love that you gave_  
_The kindess of your gentle heart_  
_I'll never forget all the tears that you shed_  
_For a love like ours never ends_

_I cannot return to your arms_  
_I've _


End file.
